Out of the Ashes
by MuseofSong
Summary: ::Oneshort:: Rose has survived the fateful crash and must move on. With a little help. She may not be as alone as she has been led to believe. She learns that she can survive, that she can continue living. And life has given her a new reason to.


"Your name Ma'am"

"Dawson, Rose Dawson"

Rose watched as the man with the clipboard walked away, continuing on his way while accounting for the last of the survivors of the Titanic that had made their way onto the Carpathia.

Tears would have been trickling down her face if she had any left to cry, but as it was, she was as emotionally numb as she was physically when she was on the doorframe when she made the promise to her love.

"I promise" she repeated to herself in a broken whisper. She had promised, promised not to give up, promised to make her life worthwhile, promised to survive. With a jolt, she realized that was what she was, a survivor. One of the less than half of that accursed ship. One of the six that was pulled out of the freezing water. She had promised to live for all of those who couldn't. To live her life each day.

'Oh Jack' she thought, wanting to fall to her knees and wail in anguish for her lost love and her broken heart. 'Don't you dare say goodbye, Rose' Jack's words echoed all around her. That's right, she had promised to live on with her pain though she wanted nothing more than to join her love.

Absentmindedly, she put her hands in the pockets of the thick coat that she wore. Rose jumped slightly when her fingers brushed against something small and solid. Slowly grasping the object in her shaking fingers, she pulled a familiar heart shaped necklace out of her pocket. Once again wanting to burst out into tears at the memories the blue jewel held, she stared at it, almost as if questioning its existence.

'Cal' Rose though with disgust as she remembered how he had slipped the jacket around her shoulders. She had no sympathy left for the man who had played a part in trying to get rid of Jack by both shooting at them and getting him locked up by blaming a theft on Jack when he was innocent.

Rose slowly felt herself walking towards the bow of the ship, as if she was not in control of her own feet. Her glazed over gaze was soon snapped into focus as she felt herself standing at the very front of the ship, ignoring the confused looks of the crew. She slowly stepped forward to where she was pressed in the corner, as far in the front as she could get, and lifted her arms to a familiar position. She could almost feel Jack's warm presence around her, his loving arms wrapped around her as he whispered sweetly into her ear, his words almost lost to the wind.

A stab of pain pierced Rose's heart as she crumpled to the ground, her sobbing echoing around her, bringing forth tears she didn't know she had. She held onto the railing above her with both hands, tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

Warm arms wrapped around Rose, causing her to snap her head up, the tears continuing to streak her cherry red cheeks. She looked up to see the warm green eyes and reddish brown hair of Molly Brown. The older woman wrapped an extra blanket around the mourning seventeen year old.

"Come on, dearie" The older woman said as she helped Rose to her feet, holding her in a motherly embrace that Rose had never gotten from her own mother. The mousy woman led the young woman to a cabin where Mr. Brown gave her a sympathetic look.

Two months later...

"Uhh" Rose groaned as she slowly sat back from the toilet, Molly Brown rubbing her back and holding her flaming hair back as she vomited. Since she had arrived at America aboard the Carpathia, the young seventeen year old had been living in the Brown Manor while furthering her acting career. The Browns had become her lifeline, their kindness inspiring Rose to keep her promises to Jack. How easily they had made room for her in their lives and their homes. Her new 'family' helped her pay for her travels and exploits, though she always returned to the Manor in the end, always loving the homey feel of the big house.

"I'll go call the doctor just to be sure" Molly said as she tied Rose's hair back with a ribbon before slowly standing and walking out of the bathroom.

The doctor, a Blonde by the name of Samuel, sat back on the stool provided after the examination and a few simple tests with a big grin. The Browns, including Rose, who was laying back on the couch, looked at the man expectantly.

"Congratulations Ms. Dawson. It would seem that you will be getting a small gift in about seven or so months." the blonde said after a moment, resulting in a stunned silence.

"Jack" Rose felt herself whispering as she covered her mouth with one hand and rubbed her belly with the other. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered that night in the car, a small blush burning a her cheeks.

Rose fearfully looked over at the Browns, truly caring about their opinion of the situation. A giant grin slid onto Mr. Brown's face, while Molly looked ecstatic.

"Let's hope it will be like its father" Said Molly with a wink in Rose's direction. Rose let out a breath of relief that she didn't know she had been holding. The approval of the Browns meant more to her than her real family.

The next six months went slowly for Rose, who was put on bed rest for the last three months, and constantly monitored by one Molly Brown. Soon the day arrived for the moody eighteen year old.

"Breath deeply, Ms. Dawson. Yes, like that and push when I tell you to. Get ready... Push" the blonde doctor, along with a tiny nurse, said as they helped bring the tiny bundle of joy into the world.

On December 23, 1912 at 3:12 am, a tiny baby was laid into the awaiting arms of the new mother, Rose Dawson. As she held her baby girl, Rose's eyes, which were glittering with tears, looked lovingly on the tiny child. She felt the tears fall when she saw the tuft of sandy, dirty blonde hair that resembled her father's messy mop.

"Joan, Joan Tianna Dawson" Rose whispered when asked what the child's name was. Never taking her eyes off the tiny baby, even when her adoptive family rushed into the room to see the bundle of joy.

Six months later...

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you, go on..." Rose's voice echoed as she slowly spun in a circle while cradling her tiny baby. Joan's stunning blue eyes blinked tiredly as she looked up at her mother with her gigantic eyes, almost too big for her face. The outer ring being a deep, ocean blue, while the inner ring was an icy blue, so light it was almost white, with an electric blue dominated the middle in between the two.

Rose smiled softly as she looked out of the big window of the nursery to gaze at the full moon, a whisper escaping her lips as she trailed off on the lullaby, "I promise"


End file.
